The evolution of tape as the storage medium for various types of data has resulted in a standardized tape cartridge design in which the leading edge of the cartridge exposes a driven capstan for operating the tape reels within the cartridge and a recording area in which the tape is exposed to the recording head. Certain parts of the casing of the cartridge are formed with dimensional precision to enable the cartridge to be accurately positioned so that the recording head sees exact lateral positions on the tape and so that driving engagement can be established by the capstans. The edges of cartridges are notched to accommodate latching means which now take the form of more or less independent latches working at both edges of the cartridge. The latching mechanism of the deck and the complementary reference points to be engaged by the cartridge for accurate positioning have taken a variety of forms in the prior art involving different directions of thrust on the cartridge and a variety of reference position points.
The present invention represents a further improvement in the latching and positioning means and, in particular, embodies apparatus by means of which the otherwise independently operable latches at either side of the cartridge are maintained in phase.